Out Of Minutes
by Castiel's Guinea Pig
Summary: When Castiel Novak's psychiatrist gives him a "text pal" to encourage him to interact more with the outside world, he had no idea just how far out of his carefully crafted shell it will take him. A non-invasive friendship via text sounds perfect to Cas; no face-to-face interactions and no emotional attachment. Of course, Castiel didn't expect his text pal to be Dean Winchester. AU
1. Chapter One

_Thursday, January 17__th__, 2013, 4:09 PM_

_This . . . This makes me uncomfortable. Doctor Barnes did not give any proper instructions in regard to how one keeps a 'journal', and I have no idea how I am supposed to go about this. Perhaps it would be prudent to introduce myself first? The thought of someone reading this makes me feel uneasy – though I can't peg quite why – but it seems as though an introduction would be the proper place to begin. When all else fails, revert to basics, right? _

_Hello. My name is Casti- . . . _James Collins_. I live in Sioux Falls, South Dakota, have two brothers (Loki, the eldest, and Alfie, the youngest), and am twenty six years old. _

_Is it wrong to lie to a book? Lying at any time is 'wrong' isn't it? I can't even manage to use _that _name in the comfort of my own room, and I'm not even trying to say it out loud! Maybe this whole endeavor is pointless . . . _

_I think it would be for the best if I attempted to practice 'journaling' at a later date. Presently, I feel emotionally unstable, and I doubt that will bode well for my writing._

_~ Ca- James Collins_

~O~

[To: James Collins

From: Gabriel the Sexy and Fabulous

4:13 PM, 1/17/13]

_Hey, little bro! I made dinner, get your mopey ass down here._

.

[To: Gabriel the Sexy and Fabulous

From: James Collins

4:14 PM, 1/17/13]

_You have not changed your contact information . . . Do you remember nothing Detective Henriksen told us? And don't swear at me._

.

[To: James Collins

From: Gabriel the Sexy and Fabulous

4:14 PM, 1/17/13]

_Fine. Get your mopey /posterior/ down here, or I'll feed your share to the adorable little kitten next door who keeps making eyes at me through the kitchen window. And for the record, Henriksen can suck a lemon._

.

[To: Gabriel the Sexy and Fabulous

From: James Collins

4:15 PM, 1/17/13]

_. . . I'll come down if you change your contact information. Your inability to follow the simplest instructions without argument will get us all in trouble, Loki. (And I do not understand your insistence upon using such a ridiculous new name.)_

.

[To: James Collins

From: Loki the Sexy and Fabulous

4:17 PM, 1/17/13]

_There, changed it. Now you need to change yours, because who the hell uses their full name? Make it Jimmy, or something. That stick up your ass must make it hard to take a dump. (And my new name is amazing, you're just jealous. I happen to be named after the Norse God of sexiness, trickery, and muffins.)_

.

[To: Loki the Sexy and Fabulous

From: Jimmy Collins

4:19 PM, 1/17/13]

_Are you happy now? (Clearly, you have done no research on Norse mythology.)_

.

[To: Jimmy Collins

From: Loki the Sexy and Fabulous

4:19 PM, 1/17/13]

_Bump off the surname, Jimmykinz. And no, I won't be happy until you get your angsty hide down here and eat. Alfie is getting worried about you, so suck it up. (Have you /seen/ Tom Hiddleston? If he isn't the Norse god of sexiness, I'm a baby panda.)_

.

[To: Loki the Sexy and Fabulous

From: Jimmy

4:20 PM, 1/17/13]

_I am not hungry._

.

[To: Jimmy

From: Loki the Sexy and Fabulous

4:21 PM, 1/17/13]

_Didn't you have an appointment with Pam today? I thought she would tell you to stop sulking like a teenager and eat. Do you even realize how much weight you've lost in the past three months, Cassie?_

.

[To: Loki the Sexy and Fabulous

From: Jimmy

4:22 PM, 1/17/13]

_Yes, I had an appointment with Doctor Barnes at two o'clock this afternoon. She recommended that I being 'journaling', and entered me into a pen-pal program in which texts are exchanged rather than letters. Apparently, Doctor Barnes believes that I need to try and 'connect with the world again'. _

.

[To: Jimmy

From: Loki the Sexy and Fabulous

4:25 PM, 1/17/13]

_Good for Pam, I've always liked her. So, are you chatting with your new penpal now?_

.

[To: Loki the Sexy and Fabulous

From: Jimmy

4:32 PM, 1/17/13]

_I do not believe that Doctor Barnes shares that sentiment. If I recall correctly, she dislocated your jaw when you attempted to 'feel her up', did she not? And no, I have yet to initiate contact with my 'pen-pal'. Doctor Barnes gave me only a name and phone number. She said that she would inform this 'pen-pal' of our impending communication, but . . . I want to ensure that she has enough time to give my 'pen-pal' forewarning._

.

To: Jimmy

From: Loki the Sexy and Fabulous

4:35 PM, 1/17/13]

_That's just her way of showing that she cares, so shush it, you. _

.

[To: Jimmy

From: Loki the Sexy and Fabulous

4:35 PM, 1/17/13]

_Cassie, stop acting all chickenshit and send your penpal a text. And stop with all the quotation marks, it's annoying._

.

[To: Jimmy

From: Loki the Sexy and Fabulous

4:40 PM, 1/17/13]

_You do realize that we could be having this conversation in person if you'd unlock your door and actually interact with your brothers, right?_

.

[To: Jimmy

From: Loki the Sexy and Fabulous

4:47 PM, 1/17/13]

_Alright, fine, princess. Alfie has band practice at five, so I'm going to drop him off at the school on my way to work. Are you going to be alright at home all by yourself?_

.

[To: Jimmy

From: Loki the Sexy and Fabulous

4:53 PM, 1/17/13]

_Dinner is on the stove, Alfie and I are heading out. Take care of yourself, okay Cassie?_

~O~

[To: 363-9777

From: Jimmy

7:35, 1/17/13]

_Is this Dean Winchester's number?_

.

[To: Jimmy

From: Dean W

8:52, 1/17/13]

_yeah . . . who the hell are you?_

.

[To: Dean W

From: Jimmy

9:15 PM, 1/17/13]

_James Collins. _

.

[To: Jimmy

From: Dean W

9:17 PM, 1/17/13]

_oh. pam told me about you, hi. so . . . what is it that penpals do?_

.

[To: Dean W

From: Jimmy

9:40 PM, 1/17/13]

_I would not know. This is my first time engaging in conversation with a 'pen-pal'. Did Doctor Barnes give you any sort of instruction or perhaps some guidelines for how to communicate effectively in this manner?_

.

[To: Jimmy  
From: Dean W

9:56 PM, 1/17/13]

_small words, jimmy ive got the hangover from hell._

.

[To: Dean W

From: Jimmy

10:05 PM, 1/17/13]

_My apologies. A hangover at ten o'clock at night?_

.

[To: Jimmy

From: Dean W

10:07 PM, 1/17/13]

_its been a bad week_

.

[To: Dean W

From: Jimmy

10:10 PM, 1/17/13]

_In that case, perhaps it would be prudent to continue our interaction when you are feeling better. _

.

[To: Jimmy

From: Dean W

10:13 PM, 1/17/13]

_sounds good to me. gnight jimmy_

.

[To: Dean W

From: Jimmy

10:19 PM, 1/17/13]

_Good night, Dean._

~O~

_Thursday, January 17__th__, 2013, 10:24 PM_

_My first interaction with Dean Winchester was . . . Peculiar. I do not understand what Doctor Barnes thinks Dean – I will call him Dean, because he called me Jimmy – and I will accomplish. My initial impression of the man was not particularly good, but . . . Well, I do understand having a 'bad day', so I will attempt to keep from making too hasty a judgment._

_Perhaps, with the aid of Doctor Barnes, I could even befriend Dean Winchester. It is a strange notion, but not impossible; or so I hope._

_~James Collins_

~O~O~O~

_**A/N:**_

_**Well, that was fun. Can anyone else tell that I don't know what the fuck I'm doing? Yeah, I don't know what the fuck I'm doing. This whole fiasco was based off of a prompt from my dear, strange friend Rue (The Supernatural Pie Thief), and encourage by a charming fellow named Luke. I have a general idea of where I'd like to go with this, but the only thing I've written in the past has pretty much consisted of fairly serious anime-related fanfics, and some original work here and there. Writing in this format is completely forgien to me, and the only reason I'm honestly doing it is because Rue is heading off to school in a week and won't get the chance to see her prompt written if I didn't get my rear in gear. So, yeah. What do you guys think? Should I make some sort of attempt to continue this? Despite the fact that I don't know what I just did, it was surprisingly . . . fun. Who'da thought, eh? **_

_**(To prevent confusion: James/Jimmy Collins is actually Castiel. Loki Collins is Gabriel. Alfred/Alfie Collins is Samandriel. I actually have a good reason for the 'aliases', but that's a major part of the plot and I can't really explain it without major spoilers. So . . . yeah. Bear/Bare/IDON'TKNOW with me?)**_

_**Reviews would be very much appreciated, because I don't know what I just did or if anyone is interested in reading more of it. Also, all reviewers get eCookies, baked with love (or something like that) by my Minion and Muse.**_


	2. Chapter Two

_Friday, January 18__th__, 2013, 8:22 AM_

_What is the social norm in regard to texting someone you've never met in person who might be slightly hungover still but you're supposed to communicate with because your psychiatrist says so? Wait, that made no sense; perhaps I should try again._

_When I last communicated with Dean Winchester, he claimed to be hungover. At ten PM. _

_In my lifetime, I have consumed copious quantities of alcohol on several occasions. None of those occasions are periods in my life that I can claim to be particularly proud of, but . . . Well, a combination of my outward appearance – my wardrobe is frequently compared to that of an accountant – and a remarkably fast metabolism makes it surprisingly easy to hold my liquor. In another lifetime, I took a great deal of pleasure from wiping the smug looks off of overweight bikers and bar bums alike; something about the way their eyes widen and roll back just a moment before they pass out from alcohol poisoning is strangely satisfying. _

_However, I now keep a careful distance away from bars and the like. In my collage days – which, really, weren't so very long ago – I did not drink to forget, I drank to . . . well, drink. Now, I fear that the consumption of alcohol and subsequent numbing buzz would become all too addictive to my stress-laden mind. _

_Even through my years of bar hopping, I never did manage to wake up at ten in the evening with a hangover. It makes me wonder how in the world Dean managed to do such a thing; did he begin drinking with breakfast or lunch? Did he simply drink long into the night and sleep through the day, only to awake at a late hour of the evening with a painful hangover? I can't say that I could even begin to understand how he managed such a thing, but it is not my place to judge._

_Back to my original conundrum._

_Should I wait for Dean to recover fully from his hangover before attempting to resume communications? Or is he expecting me to mind my own business until he contacts me? . . . What if he has no interest in conversing at all? What will I tell Doctor Barnes?!_

_No. No, it's best to end that train of thought now, while I still can. It would be extremely uncomfortable for Gabr- _Loki _to discover me hiding in the corner of my closet in the midst of a panic attack. Again. That was an exceedingly awkward experience that I have no interest in repeating._

_I suppose that I should get on to my breathing exercises; Doctor Barnes informed me several weeks ago that they are important to practice whenever I feel anxious. _

_~James Collins_

~O~

[To: Jimmy

From: Dean W

3:19 PM, 1/18/13]

_hey, sorry about yesterday. didnt mean to scare you off or anything, but i get it if you, yknow, want another penpal or whatever._

.

[To: Dean W

From: Jimmy

3:21 PM, 1/18/13]

_It is quite alright, Dean – do you mind if I call you Dean? _

.

[To: Jimmy

From: Dean W

3:22 PM, 1/18/13]

_go for it. things would just be awkward if you called me mr winchester. im gonna call you jimmy, k?_

.

[To: Dean W

From: Jimmy

3:22 PM, 1/18/13]

_Yes, I suppose that would be awkward. I do not mind if you refer to me as Jimmy, both of my brothers prefer the nickname to James._

.

[To: Jimmy

From: Dean W

3:23 PM, 1/18/13]

_u have brothers?_

.

[To: Dean W

From: Jimmy

3:25 PM, 1/18/13]

_Yes, two brothers. Loki is the eldest, he is three years older than me, and Alfred is the youngest, he is two years my junior._

.

[To: Jimmy

From: Dean W

3:26 PM, 1/18/13]

_u guys have weird names. ive got a baby brother, names sammy._

.

[To: Dean W

From: Jimmy

3:32 PM, 1/18/13]

_I suppose my siblings' names could be considered a bit odd, though I was under the impression that 'Alfred' happened to be a fairly commonplace name. 'Baby' brother? Is he an infant?_

.

[To: Jimmy

From: Dean W

3:35 PM, 1/18/13]

_dont think ive met anyone named alfred, but i guess i dont really do a whole lot of traveling. nah, sammy's twenty three, two years younger than me. hes graduating from stanford in the spring._

.

[To: Dean W

From: Jimmy

3:36 PM, 1/18/13]

_Well, congratulations to Sammy. I hear that Stanford is a very difficult college, you must be very proud._

.

[To: Jimmy

From: Dean W

3:40 PM, 1/18/13]

_yup. sammys gonna be a big hotshot lawyer when hes all done with school. whole family's real proud of him._

.

[To: Jimmy

From: Dean W

3:40 PM, 1/18/13]

_im at work, I gtg. talk 2 u latr._

.

[To: Dean W

From: Jimmy

3:43 PM, 1/18/13]

_Goodbye, Dean._

~O~

[4:33 PM, 1/18/13]

[Incoming call from: Loki the Sexy and Fabulous]

[Accept – Decline]

[Call Accepted]

"_Hey, Cassie!"_

"Loki, we have discussed name-calling at length."

"_Meh, fine. Listen, I don't have a lot of time to talk right now because the temp just set a cake on fire, but I'm going to be home late. Can you pick Sa- _Alfie _up from school? He can probably make dinner, but make sure he gets his homework done. That Political Science teacher of his is a piece of work."_

". . . Someone set a cake on fire?"

"_Yeah, that's why everyone is shouting in the background. Duh."_

"Well, I suppose that I could-"

"_Great, thanks, Jimmykinz! Take care, okay? Okay, g'bye!"_

[Caller has disconnected]

~O~

[To: Alfie

From: Jimmy

4:40 PM, 1/18/13]

_Alfred, Loki will be detained at work, so I will be picking you up from the high school today._

.

[To: Jimmy

From: Alfie

4:43 PM, 1/18/13]

_it's alright, I'm actually heading over to a friend's house to study. Singer, the shop teacher, is giving us homework, and I don't know anything about cars – or whatever it is that he was talking about in class today._

.

[To: Alfie

From: Jimmy

4:45 PM, 1/18/13]

_If you know nothing about this 'shop' material, why are you taking the course?_

.

[To: Jimmy

From: Alfie

4:47 PM, 1/18/13]

_to learn it, obviously. _

.

[To: Alfie

From: Jimmy

4:50 PM, 1/18/13]

_What is the name of this 'friend'? What is their address? Are you certain that they are . . . safe? Have you met their parents?_

.

[To: Jimmy

From: Alfie

4:55 PM, 1/18/13]

_woah, easy there, jimmy. his name is Adam, he lives three blocks away, yes I'm sure he's safe, and no, I haven't met his parents. I think he only has a mom. when did you become so paranoid? he's just a kid from school, it's not like he's a serial killer._

.

[To: Alfie

From: Jimmy

4:57 PM, 1/18/13]

_I apologize if I overreacted, I am simply concerned about your wellbeing. Will you need me to pick you up from Adam's house when the two of you are through with studying?_

.

[To: Jimmy

From: Alfie

5:09 PM, 1/18/13]

_nope, it's okay. like I said, Adam doesn't live very far, I'll be fine getting home. thanks, though. :)_

.

[To: Alfie

From: Jimmy

5:09 PM, 1/18/13]

_Be safe._

~O~

[To: Jo (Crazy Bitch)

From: Dean W

9:27 PM, 1/18/13]

_u workin 2nite? i need a drinking buddy._

.

[To: Dean W

From: Jo (Crazy Bitch)

9:33 PM, 1/18/13]

_I've been on the clock since six. You sound like you're already drunk, did something happen today?_

.

[To: Jo (Crazy Bitch)

From: Dean W

9:51 PM, 1/18/13]

_sammy has school to study fr. i mite be a lil drun, bu not much. its been a bad week._

.

[To: Dean W

From: Jo (Crazy Bitch)

9:54 PM, 1/18/13]

_Does Lisa have Ben tonight?_

.

[To: Jo (Crazy Bitch)

From: Dean W

10:26 PM, 1/18/13]

_yeh._

.

[To: Dean W

From: Jo (Crazy Bitch)

10:30 PM, 1/18/13]

_You're texting at a glacial pace tonight, Winchester. I'm going to have Bobby come over and check on you, alright?_

.

[To: Dean W

From: Jo (Crazy Bitch)

10:53 PM, 1/18/13]

_Dean?_

.

[To: Dean W

From: Jo (Crazy Bitch)

11:17 PM, 1/18/13]

_Bobby is on his way._

.

[To: Dean W

From: Jo (Crazy Bitch)

11:20 PM, 1/18/13]

_Dean?! Stop ignoring me, you ass._

~O~

[To: Sammy W

From: Jo (Crazy Bitch)

11:28 PM, 1/18/13]

_Hey, Sam. You know I hate to bug you when you're working, but Dean drank himself into a stupor at home, god only knows where John's at, and that half-brother kid (Aden or something, right?) is here swapping poker games for whiskey with the bikers. Can you come pick him up? He's still underage, right?_

.

[To: Jo (Crazy Bitch)

From: Sammy W

11:30 PM, 1/18/13]

_Oh god. I'll be there in ten minutes, try and keep Adam from causing any trouble?_

.

[To: Sammy W

From: Jo (Crazy Bitch)

11:30 PM, 1/18/13]

_I'll try, but he's got a friend along and I'm pretty sure that the two of them are_

.

[To: Jo (Crazy Bitch)

From: Sammy W

11:48 PM, 1/18/13]

_The traffic is horrible, it looks like someone had a bad accident, it's going to take me longer than I thought. The two of them are . . . what?_

~O~

[To: K Milligan

From: Sammy W

2:19 AM, 1/19/13]

_Ms. Milligan, this is Sam Winchester. I apologize for disturbing you at this hour, but . . . Well, Adam is currently in the custody of the Sioux Falls Police Department. Were you aware that he snuck out of the house and went barhopping with a friend? I don't mean to come across as judgmental, Ms. Milligan, but he wrecked his car while attempting to drive drunk. No one was seriously injured, but . . . The police have a few questions. _

~O~O~O~

_**A/N:**_

_**What is this fuckery? What does any of this have to do with the mythical and illusive 'plot'? Well, I've got no clue.**_

_**I kid, of course. This whole thing just sort of . . . happened. I suspect that I'll have to change the secondary genera from Humor to either Drama or Hurt/Comfort, because I didn't initially realize the lengths I would have to go to in order to establish the necessary relationships for the plot to roll out properly. So, uh, whoops? Sorry for the lack of Dean/Cas interaction in this chap. I promise that they'll be a central fixture soon, I'm just trying to lay out a setting properly (which isn't going so well) and . . . Yeah. Just FYI, this story isn't going to be serious and dramatic the whole way through. Actually, the only reason it's serious and dramatic at all is because I have to make a hole for Dean and Cas to help each other out of before the fluffy goodness can commence. Does that make sense?**_

_**If all goes well, I should be able to crank out the next chapter by this evening or tomorrow. Normally I don't write anywhere near this fast, but . . . Well, I feel like maybe I left this on a bit of a cliffhanger, and the whole chapter feels spotty and confusing, and . . . yeah. Confident much?**_

_**A special thank you goes to **__Chocolmel__**, **__MadWithMusic__**, and **__Rauni (Guest)__** for your reviews. All of you guys get eCookies and a special place on the Wall o' Awesome!~**_

_**(Extra note: If anyone is confused about what transpired in this chapter, please feel free to PM me or leave a question in a review. I don't bite unless you ask extra nice, ;))**_


	3. Chapter Three

[To: Dean W

From: Jo (Crazy Bitch)

11:25 AM, 1/19/13]

_Are you conscious yet?_

.

[To: Dean W

From: Sammy W

11:42 AM, 1/19/13]

_Adam's mother just had to bail him out of jail. What the hell did you say to that poor kid this time?_

.

[To: Dean W

From: Sammy W

2:20 PM, 1/19/13]

_Don't ignore me, Dean, or I swear I'll sic Jo on you._

.

[To: Dean W

From: Jo (Crazy Bitch)

3:17 PM, 1/19/13]

_Talk to me, Winchester._

.

[To: Dean W

From: Jo (Crazy Bitch)

3:43 PM, 1/19/13]

_I'm at your house, unlock the damn door._

.

[3 Missed Calls From: Jo (Crazy Bitch)]

[1 New Voice Mail From: Jo (Crazy Bitch)]

[Playing 1 New Voice Mail From: Jo (Crazy Bitch)]

_Winchester, dammit! I'm freezing my ass off out here, so unlock the goddamn door or I'll bring Bobby's grumpy hide down on you!_

[Voice Mail Deleted]

~O~

[To: Dean W

From: Lisa

2:19 PM, 1/20/13]

_Hey, Dean. I just want to give you a heads up, I'm taking Ben down to Oregon for the weekend. My parents want to see him again, and Sam mentioned that you're not doing so well right now._

.

[7 Missed Calls From: Doc Barnes]

[3 New Voice Mails From: Doc Barnes]

[Playing 3 New Voice Mails From: Doc Barnes]

_You missed your appointment, Dean. What the hell is going on now?_

[Voice Mail Deleted]

_I'm not happy, Winchester. Jimmy says you aren't talking to him. What's gotten into you? I've warned you that he's a fragile kid, and I trusted you enough to keep hold of your shit and make an effort here._

[Voice Mail Deleted]

_Dammit, Winchester!_

[Voice Mail Deleted]

~O~  
[To: Jimmy

From: Dean W

7:07 PM, 1/21/13]

_sorry._

.

[To: Dean W

From: Jimmy

7:08 PM, 1/21/13]

_What are you apologizing for?_

.

[To: Jimmy

From: Dean W

7:20 PM, 1/21/13]

_dunno._

.

[To: Dean W

From: Jimmy

7:22 PM, 1/21/13]

_Are you alright, Dean?_

.

[To: Jimmy

From: Dean W

7:43 PM, 1/21/13]

_not really. like i said, bad week._

.

[To: Dean W

From: Jimmy

7:45 PM, 1/21/13]

_Well . . . Would it help to talk about it? Doctor Barnes mentioned that the main purpose of this interaction is to give each of us an outlet, someone to communicate with who 'understands'; though she did not mention what exactly is understood by both parties. This whole affair seems quite pointless if we do not endeavor to 'share our feelings' occasionally._

.

[To: Jimmy

From: Dean W

7:52 PM, 1/21/13]

_u talk like an accountant. or spock._

.

[To: Dean W

From: Jimmy

8:04 PM, 1/21/13]

_My apologies. What exactly is a 'Spock'?_

.

[To: Jimmy

From: Dean W

8:12 PM, 1/21/13]

_wait, u havent seen star trek?_

.

[To: Dean W

From: Jimmy

8:13 PM, 1/21/13]

_No, I do not believe I've had the pleasure, though my youngest brother does watch it on occasion._

.

[To: Jimmy

From: Dean W

8:15 PM, 1/21/13]

_go watch it. txt me when uve seen the first few episodes. start with tos._

.

[To: Dean W

From: Jimmy

8:19 PM, 1/21/13]

_Alright, though I must admit that I am unfamiliar with the term 'TOS'._

.

[To: Jimmy

From: Dean W

8:21 PM, 1/21/13]

_it means the original series. less texting, more watching._

.

[To: Dean W

From: Jimmy

8:22 PM, 1/21/13]

_I shall inform you when I have seen the first 'few' episodes._

~O~

[To: Dean W

From: Jimmy

4:09 AM, 1/22/13]

_I watched the entire first season. I have not slept in forty eight hours. I have consumed eleven cups of coffee. _

.

[To: Jimmy

From: Dean W

7:22 AM, 1/22/13]

_so u liked it?_

.

[To: Dean W

From: Jimmy

7:25 AM, 1/22/13]

_Yes, I enjoyed it immensely._

.

[To: Jimmy

From: Dean W

7:27 AM, 1/22/13]

_i thought u might. yknow, u remind me a little of spock. u guys both talk weird. do u speak the same way u txt?_

.

[To: Dean W

From: Jimmy

7:32 AM, 1/22/13]

_Thank you, I shall take that as a compliment. And yes, I am not familiar enough with 'slang' terms to speak differently from the way I text._

.

[To: Jimmy

From: Dean W

7:35 AM, 1/22/13]

_i have to get 2 work, go watch season two of tos._

.

[To: Dean W

From: Jimmy

7:36 AM, 1/22/13]

_Have a lovely day._

~O~

[To: Jo (Crazy Bitch)

From: Dean W

9:09 AM, 1/22/13]

_he told me to have a 'lovely day'. what the hell does that mean._

.

[To: Dean W

From: Jo (Crazy Bitch)

9:12 AM, 1/22/13]

_Wait, what? Who?_

.

[To: Jo (Crazy Bitch)

From: Dean W

9:13 AM, 1/22/13]

_jimmy. my penpal._

.

[To: Dean W

From: Jo (Crazy Bitch)

9:15 AM, 1/22/13]

_He told you to have a lovely day? Why?_

.

[To: Jo (Crazy Bitch)

From: Dean W

9:19 AM, 1/22/13]

_thats what id like to know._

.

[To: Dean W

From: Jo (Crazy Bitch)

9:22 AM, 1/22/13]

_Well, maybe he's just a nice guy. Did that ever occur to you?_

.

[To: Jo (Crazy Bitch)

From: Dean W

9:24 AM, 1/22/13]

_. . . no._

.

[To: Dean W

From: Jo (Crazy Bitch)

9:25 AM, 1/22/13]

_That's what I figured. Get back to work, Winchester. I've got a bitch of a hangover, and I want sleep._

.

[To: Jo (Crazy Bitch)

From: Dean W

9:27 AM, 1/22/13]

_bitch._

.

[To: Dean W

From: Jo (Crazy Bitch)

9:30 AM, 1/22/13]

_I wear it with pride._

~O~

[To: Queen Charlie B

From: Dean W

11:54 AM, 1/22/13]

_i got jimmy hooked on tos._

.

[To: Dean W

From: Queen Charlie B

12:02 PM, 1/22/13]

_good for you! wait, who's Jimmy?_

.

[To: Queen Charlie B

From: Dean W

12:06 PM, 1/22/13]

_textpenpal that pam set me up with so that we can 'talk about our feelings'._

.

[To: Dean W

From: Queen Charlie B

12:09 PM, 1/22/13]

_Pam's the hot Doc, right? Fem!Doctor Sexy?_

.

[To: Queen Charlie B

From: Dean W

12:13 PM, 1/22/13]

_yeah. couple weeks ago, i saw her punch some dude's teeth out when he grabbed her ass. it was hilarious._

.

[To: Dean W

From: Queen Charlie B

12:19 PM, 1/22/13]

_go Pam! so's this Jimmy guy cool?_

.

[To: Queen Charlie B

From: Dean W

12:20 PM, 1/22/13]

_dunno yet. he likes tos, so he cant be all bad. talks like spock, its pretty funny._

.

[To: Dean W

From: Queen Charlie B

12:26 PM, 1/22/13]

_oooooooooh!~ wait, aren't you at work 'till seven?_

.

[To: Queen Charlie B

12:30 PM, 1/22/13]

_slow day._

.

[To: Dean W

From: Queen Charlie B

12:34 PM, 1/22/13]

_Bobby's gonna kick your ass for slacking off._

.

[To: Queen Charlie B

From: Dean W

12:41 PM, 1/22/13]

_bobby wishes he could kick my ass._

.

[To: Dean W

From: Queen Charlie B

12:46 PM, 1/22/13]

_tough talk from a guy who cried at the of of The Notebook and rescues stray puppies from the roadside._

.

[To: Queen Charlie B

From: Dean W

12:50 PM, 1/22/13]

_i already know ill never live down the notebook thing, but for the record, rescuing puppies is a manly endeavor and you know it._

.

[To: Dean W

From: Queen Charlie B

12:52 PM, 1/22/13]

_okay, okay, no need to get defensive about your puppy rescuing skills. I've got to go, behind schedule on a Hinata Cosplay for some guy in New Jersey. get back to work before bobby catches you texting in the corner like a thirteen year old girl._

~O~

[To: Dean W

From: Jimmy

9:22 PM, 1/22/13]

_It has just come to my attention that you distracted me from my original query by thrusting the masterpiece that is Star Trek before me._

.

[To: Jimmy

From: Dean W

9:27 PM, 1/22/13]

_you did not just use queer and thrust in the same sentence. _

.

[To: Dean W

From: Jimmy

9:30 PM, 1/22/13]

_No, I did not. I did, however, use 'query' and 'thrust' in the same sentence. Is that a problem?_

.

[To: Jimmy

From: Dean W

9:37 PM, 1/22/13]

_never mind._

.

[To: Dean W

From: Jimmy

9:40 PM, 1/22/13]

_I sense you are attempting to avoid discussing your 'feelings', so I shall not press the subject further. Though, if you, at some point in the future, wish to converse on the subject of 'feelings', please do not hesitate to broach the subject._

.

[To: Jimmy

From: Dean W

9:42 PM, 1/22/13]

_thanks, jimmy; i might take you up on that some time._

.

[To: Dean W

From: Jimmy

9:45 PM, 1/22/13]

_:)_

_(Is that the correct use of the colon-parenthesis-smiley-face emoticon?)_

.

[To: Jimmy

From: Dean W

9:47 PM, 1/22/13]

_yes, yes it was._

.

[To: Dean W

From: Jimmy

9:50 PM, 1/22/13]

_:D_

~O~O~O~

_**A/N:**_

_**Yay for surprisingly quick updates that hopefully make more sense than the previous updates!~**_

_**So, yeah. Still stuff from the previous chapter that I need to bring up and deal with at some point later on (i.e. "What happened to Adam?" "What happened to Alfie/Samandriel?" "Why the hell aren't the Novaks using their actual names?" etc.), but . . . Well, I'll get to that. Eventually. I hope. Maybe. Yeah.**_

_**Reviews are rewarded with hugs, ugly sobs of happiness, faster updates, a place on Teh Wall o' Awesome, and eCookies! **_


End file.
